1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical device related to fecal incontinence and in particular to a fecal collection receptacle connected by a flexible tube to an insertable broad low pressure intra-rectal ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fetal incontinence is a medical problem which causes much discomfort, embarrassment, and loss of self-esteem for patients and causes irritation and considerable work for healthcare staff. Elderly patients are especially prone to this problem, with sometimes over half of geriatric patients in care facilities having occasional fetal incontinence problems and often over ten percent having persistent fetal incontinence problems.
Causes for fetal incontinence vary from treatable situations of fecal incontinence caused by fetal stasis and some physical diseases such as carcinoma of the rectum and colon and ischemic colitis or diverticular disease, to untreatable fecal incontinence caused by neurologic disorders such as dementia, and physical diseases such as megacolon, Crohn's disease, and rectal prolapse. Drugs such as analgesics and hematinics and excessive use of purgatives can also cause fecal incontinence.
In untreatable cases, trying to contain the fecal matter as it is excreted seems to be the primary goal to save embarrassment and considerable mess. Diapers are not the best solution since there is still a considerable mess and cleanup care associated with the contained mess in the diapers, as well as occasional leakage problems out of the diapers. All external fecal collection means have a similar problem of still having a contained localized mess and periodic leakage.
Other fetal incontinence devices which are inserted in the rectum tend to be harsh on tissues and cause irritation and potential infection problems. Prolonged use of such devices is generally not possible due to the damage caused by the devices themselves.